Pancakes
by Writerdragon
Summary: Dent remembered that Iris loved pancakes. He smiled at the thought. He should make pancakes. Dent/Iris.


**ITS ABOUT TIME, FANFICTION.**

**ANYWAYS . . .**

**My heart breaks every time I hear of Japan and its people. My heart goes out to them. I may not pray, but I wish them all the luck in the world. **

* * *

_Pancakes_

It was early in the morning. The orange-yellow sky was breaking into dawn and the sun was starting to move slowly in the heavens. Dent sat up, his eyes closed still as he stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. He opened his eyes, and rubbed at his neck. He glanced at the others, noticing that they had not awoken yet. He, on the other hand, had always been a morning person. Dent normally would have to wake both of them for breakfast. He stood up, and rubbed at his lower back. He should prepare breakfast. He glanced over to his girlfriend, who was still sleeping, and her Kibago was pressed to her flat breast. The green-haired male smiled at her as he approached her, pressing a tender kiss to her brow.

Dent then grabbed his clothing, and quickly dressed himself from behind the bushes. He looked down at his chest, and smoothed out his vest, placing his pajamas on his sleeping bag, and approached his make-shift kitchen, that had been left up since yesterday. He pressed his lips together, and cocked his head to the side, wondering about what he should make. Dent remembered that Iris loved pancakes. He smiled at the thought. He should make pancakes. He bent down, and rummaged through his bag, finding the ingredients to make the breakfast item. Dent placed them out on the foldable table, and found a small bowl and mixer.

"Yanappu," he called, throwing up his Pokéball, allowing the small green monkey to be free.

The small green Pokémon landed on its feet, tired looking, and rubbed at its eyes. "Yana," he yawned, looking up at his Trainer.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," he said fondly to his Pokémon, rubbing gently at the top of the green monkey's head.

"Yana," it breathed back, rubbing at its eyes.

"Do you want to help me make pancakes?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yan, yana," Yanappu said, perking up slightly.

Dent grinned, and continued to rub at the top of Yanappu's head. "Okay, then can you go retrieve some blueberries over there," he said, pointing at a bush near a vast amount of trees. "That sounds good in taste. Blueberries and pancakes. No. Blueberry pancakes."

"Yana," Yanappu agreed, and rushed off to that said bush to fetch some berries.

Dent smiled, and returned to his make-shift kitchen, and started to make the pale batter for the pancakes. He smiled and hummed a tune to himself.

"Yana."

He turned to see his Yanappu with several branches of blueberries.

"Good job," Dent said, looking over the berries, taking the best and freshest ones and put them into the batter, but also eating a few for himself and giving some to his Pokémon. "Quite tasteful." He licked his lips of the juice, and stirred the batter some more.

Yanappu ate his share of the blueberries, licking its paws of the juice that rested there. Dent then started to heat his pan and oiled it down with the last of his butter. He made a mental note to buy more the next time they were in a town. He then shoveled the batter into the pan, and as one side started to cook, he searched for the spatula. He knew it was somewhere in his bag. Yanappu watched the pan for his Trainer as he returned with the spatula.

"Found it," Dent said with a smile as he watched the pancakes cook in the greased up pan. He then began to shovel under the pancakes, checking to see if it had cooked fully on that side. When they had, he flipped them over, and waited. He turned off the heating pan, and began to collect three forks, plates, and knives. He set the dishes by the pan, and served each plate two pancakes.

Dent was going to make Iris' special. He used his knife, and started to cut into it, making heart-shapes. He smiled at his work, giving the excess pancake to his Pokémon, who gobbled it up gratefully. Dent grinned, rubbing at his Pokémon's ear and began to drizzle the pancakes with freshly-made blueberry sauce. He had to improvise since he did not have syrup. But it would taste good all the same.

"Yanappu, watch the food, and don't eat it this time," Dent said to his Pokémon.

"Yana, yan," the monkey Pokémon said, sitting down on the main table, and watched as his Trainer set that said table.

Dent first approached Iris, and he awoke her with gentle nudges. "Dear," he breathed into her ear. "It's morning."

Iris shifted, and opened her brown eyes, looking at Dent with a sleep-induced smile. "Hey, Dent," she breathed, turning slightly in her sleeping bag.

"Sleep well?" he asked with a smile, pressing a kiss to her nose.

"Yeah, I did," she answered. "What's for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes," he answered with a wink.

"I love pancakes," she said.

"I know, that's why I made them," Dent answered, rubbing at her shoulder. "Come have something to eat." He pressed another kiss to her lips, and she pressed back a little. She couldn't get how Dent could function in the morning. It was a mystery to her. He pulled away, and went to Satoshi to wake him.

Iris nudged her Pokémon, and smiled. "Wakey, wakey, Kibago," she breathed. "It's morning."

"Kibwa," the little dragon Pokémon breathed. "Kiba?"

Iris smiled, scooping the small Pokémon up into her arms, and walked over to the table. Dent reached for her hand, and guided her to her plate. "This one is yours," he said, sitting her down, his hands on her shoulders.

Iris looked at the plate, and noticed that the pancakes were cut into heart-shapes. She smiled, letting out a little sigh as she looked at him. "That's so cute," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He blushed red, and he nodded. "I'm glad you liked it," Dent said, nuzzling against her as he rubbed at her shoulders, hoping that would awake her a little.

Kibago jumped from his Trainer's grip, and joined the other Pokémon on the ground where Dent had put the food, and ate with Yanappu and Pikachu, who had starting to awake slowly. Satoshi stumbled to the table, and stared at the food.

"Alright, pancakes," Satoshi said with a large, tired smile.

Dent smiled, giving Iris another kiss. "I hope you both enjoy," he said, sitting down next to his girlfriend, resting his head against hers fondly.

Iris smiled at her boyfriend, kissing his cheek. She was so lucky. His hand rubbed at her back, trying to wake her as she ate. Iris was so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend like Dent. She smiled as she started to eat up her heart-shaped breakfast as she recieved another kiss from Dent.


End file.
